


Loving the Cat

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aphmau's Year, Brotherly Bonding, Chill Fic, Crying, Cupcakes, Developing Relationship, Embarassment, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Flustered Kawaii~Chan, Flustered Zane, Friendship, Hey, Innocent love, Kiss on the Cheek, Minor Angst, Missing Aaron, My Little Horsies, POV Alternating, Requited Love, Sad Aphmau, Teasing, Teasing Katelyn, Zane~Chan, alot of other stuffs, how u doin? this is just nice, zana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: The year Aphmau and Aaron are apart, the group from the lodge (as well as Kawaii Chan) have grown closer. Particularly a certain Edgelord and Mei'fwa... (mostly fluff)(set in Aphmau's year)>>FINISHED<<





	1. Headaches and Housemates

Sunlight, coming through his window onto his face, was what woke Zane. Blinking and squinting he collected his thoughts, what did he have to do today? He made a mental list:  
-It was his turn to cook breakfast for him Garroth and Laurance. (Probably pancakes again)  
-check up on Aphmau. (He was constantly worried about her in Aaron’s absence)  
-go grocery shopping. (They were out of cupcake ingredients)  
-Look for a job (again)  
-Cook dinner for Aphmau with--  
Zane’s eyes grew large as he remembered what happened last night. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his pillow over his head and nuzzling into his mask. He didn’t want to do today anymore. He was still processing what had happened and he was very sensitive about these kinds of things. She probably hadn’t meant anything by it, it was just how she was. But for Zane…  
he lay there for a while longer until he heard a knock at the door.  
“Zaaane, why aren’t you up yet? It’s your turn to make breakfaaaast”  
“Go away Garroth…” Zane whined, but as he still had the pillow over his face, it sounded more like “gawah arroh”.  
The door opened and Garroth walked in, an eyebrow raised.  
“What’s up baby brother? You’re usually up and ready before me. Well, since… Aaron had to go”  
A sad silence filled the room. Garroth cleared his throat.  
“Uhm, well… come on! You need to get cooking!” he said with renewed excitement. Zane groaned in reply.  
“You need to go check on Aphmau, remember?” Garroth said. And as if he had uttered magic words, Zane sat up, made sure his eye was covered, and started getting ready for the day.  
.  
.  
.  
Garroth watched as his brother moved around the kitchen, making pancakes. There was a certain stiffness in the way he moved that he hadn’t seen since before Zane’s friendship with Aphmau formed. Garroth’s brow crinkled as he thought. What could be wrong? He thought about asking right then and there, but even though his and Zane’s relationship had improved a lot, Zane still wasn’t a fan of Laurance, who was sitting across from Garroth, on his phone. No, Garroth decided he would ask him later.  
Zane separated the pancakes into 3 piles and set them out on the table. Sitting down and reaching for the maple syrup, Zane looked unfocused and deep in thought.  
“Hey, you’re going shopping later, right Zane?” Garroth asked, trying to sound inconspicuous. Zane looked up.  
“Uh, yeah… I am” he stared blankly at Garroth.  
“Mind if I tag along?” Garroth asked, putting casualty into his voice. Laurance glances up, raising an eyebrow.  
“Brotherly bonding with cyclops over here?” Laurance chuckled “yeah right, no way he would agree to that” he barked a laugh before stuffing almost half the stack of pancakes in his mouth. Zane growled.  
“Suuure, bro” Zane said with a smirk “I’d LOVE it if you came” at these words, Laurance spat out his pancakes into a soggy mess.  
.  
.  
.  
Kawaii~Chan woke to the sound of grunts and hits. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across her face. Another day. When the punching sounds subsided, she sat up and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips. She picked up her favourite kitty plushie and shuffled towards Katelyn’s room. She knocked at the door and it swung open to her bluenette housemate who was also still in her PJ’s. A red flush crept up her face from exercise.  
“Hey KC” she wiped her forehead “Did I wake you?”  
Kawaii~Chan ignored the missing apology.  
“It’s ok Katelyn~Sama” she gave a small smile and an ear twitch “I was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast” Katelyn opened her mouth to give an answer when KC interrupted her.  
“Is Katelyn~Sama ok?” Kawaii~Chan enquired, concerned “you’re still in your pajamas and you’re already beating up the punching bag”. Katelyn sighed.  
“Yeah, I just woke up thinking about my family” she looked behind her to her room “I keep remembering the time Kasey got really badly hurt and sent to the hospital back in high-school” a disgusted look came up on her face. “I never properly got to beat up that guy who did it to him. He was expelled and arrested before I got the chance. Tsk” she growled. Kawaii~Chan gave a sympathetic sigh.  
“Nothing like a sweet serving of Kawaii~Chan’s special sprinkle waffles and ice-cream to take your mind off things, huh?” KC purred. Katelyn chuckled light-heartedly.  
“Just as long as there’s strawberries”  
.  
.  
.  
Mmmhm Katelyn loved Kawaii~Chan’s special sprinkle waffles. Just the pick-me up she needed. She stretched and watched intently as her Mei’fwa friend finished up the last of her waffles, sliding her finger through the remaining syrup and savouring the last of the sweetness.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower” Katelyn declared, standing up slowly. KC nodded in assent.  
“You got plans for tonight or do you wanna join me in my Once marathon and pizza night?” Katelyn asked lightly, looking back at the cat-girl. The response was an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry Katelyn~Sama” she perked up “I’m have dinner at Aphmau~Senpai’s place with her and Zane~Kun”. Katelyn noted the almost dreamy look KC had on her face at the mention of the middle Ro’Meave. She raised her eyebrow.  
“Date night with Signor Angst?” she laughed, going back upstairs. She caught a glimpse of the pink-haired woman blushing profusely and the strangled cry;  
“NO! IT’S NOT A DATE! A-AND ANYWAY, APHMAU~SENPAI WILL BE THE-“  
The rest was drowned out as Katelyn closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, a smirk plastered across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chapter~. Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit all over the place but I promise that they’ll be more straight-forward and (hopefully) longer from now on. The first chapter of a fic is always hard to write and messy.  
> You’re probably wondering what ‘happened last night’ with Zane. It’s not too huge but it sets up for stuff later. (IM ALREADY PLOTTING!)  
> Anyways, that’s all for now~  
> Comment, tell me what you like and what you want me to improve on or what you might want to happen later in the fic.  
> Love,  
> ~Wishful


	2. Dante you're dead (Mini Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mini chapter)  
> Garroth and Zane's shopping trip doesn't go as pleasantly or as successfully as they might have hoped

“Here” Zane thrust a piece of paper at his brother, Garroth looked down. It was a shopping list (mostly consisting of sweet things and their ingredients).  
“These are the things we need to get” Zane said, his voice flat. Garroth looked up and forced a smile;  
“Sure thing brother” he said as his brother rolled his eyes before walking through the doors of the supermarket.  
Garroth tried to make sure he was extra helpful. He grabbed all the items before Zane could reach them, Chose the best brands and qualities and assured his brother that Zane wouldn’t have to pay for the extra, and when the shopping basket was getting full and heavy, Garroth eased it out of Zane’s arms and claimed that Zane must be ‘very strong to be able to lift this weight with seemingly no effort whatsoever’. The middle Ro’Meave stopped at this. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow staring at his brother with one icy blue eye. Garroth gulped.  
“What’s going on Garroth?” he cocked his head “Have you broken something of mine again and are trying to soften me up or something?” Garroth shook his head vigorously.  
“No! No… not this time” he couldn’t look Zane in the eye “Nothing’s up, I’m just trying to be a good brother!” Zane hardened his stare, obviously suspicious.  
“F-Fine!” the blonde sighed “I just… I just wanted to know what’s going on with you this morning” Zane’s eye widened and his arms dropped to his sides.  
“I don’t know what you mean Garroth” he looked away. Now it was Garroth’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  
“I can tell these things Zane” he said softly “Please just talk to me?”  
“It’s none of your business” Zane huffed, grabbing at the basket. Garroth yanked it back and a packet of pink frosting flew out, hitting something. A muffled ‘ow’ came from a few aisles away but the brothers ignored it.  
“I’m making it my business Zane so please... tell me?” Garroth said sadly. Zane sighed, giving up.  
“It’s really nothing, I just…” he gulped “I mean, I’m kinda just confused about something that happened last night-“  
“Hey, Hey, Hey!” a familiar voice interrupted him and Garroth jumped aside as Dante came strolling up, a pink icing packet in his hand and a mark on his face (presumably from where he was hit). Garroth sighed in exasperation.  
“What’s going on buddy?” he said to Garroth, who smiled weakly in response. Turning to Zane, the Blue-Haired man chucked the packet with slightly more power than was necessary, hitting Zane in the chest (who still had issues with catching and blocking after all these years) and landed with a splat on the floor, pink oozing out of a hole in the corner. He tried to flick it off in a quick kick, growling, but only ended up getting more on himself. Dante snickered quietly and, unable to help himself, Garroth started to shake with laughter. Zane didn’t find it very funny. He gave them both a lingering, cold stare and stomped away, out of the shop, fuming. Leaving Garroth with a basket full of groceries he didn’t want, a ruined icing packet he had no idea what to do with, a laughing friend who had no idea what he’d just done, and the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey,  
> Sorry for such a short chapter!  
> I went away for a while and couldn't work on this but I wanted to get something out, so thus;  
> grocery shopping.
> 
> thoughts and opinions please!  
> (and I absolutely promise for a MUCH longer chapter next time.) (already working on it >w<)  
> Love,  
> ~Wishful


	3. Sprinkle Cupcake Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF YEEEEEEEEEEEA

Kawaii~chan stood in front of her wardrobe, staring, unfocused. Her face was still flushed from what Katelyn had said.  
‘Am I really that obvious?’ she wondered, looking at her wardrobe full of shades and patterns of pink, each brighter and more ridiculously adorable than the previous until she came to her hot pink maid outfit from her first maid café job. It was so cutesy that Kawaii~Chan had found herself unable to get rid of the old uniform. She wondered if Zane might think it was cute on her…  
Eyes widening, KC shook her head vigorously.  
“No wonder Katelyn~Sama can tell. Kawaii~Chan even considers his opinion when picking an outfit. Oh Irene…” she flopped down onto her bed, sighing. Eyes shifting back towards the wardrobe, she spotted a dark shape at the back of her wardrobe, practically impossible to see through all the fuchsia, rose and hot pink. Leaping up, she ran and grabbed for the dress, inspecting it. A smile creeped onto her face.  
“Puurrrfect”  
.  
.  
.  
Zane sat on the (unfortunately brown) couch, having a minor freak out. The moment Garroth and Laurance had left to Travis and Dante’s place for a ‘Taco Party’ (they had gotten an invite via can and string); Zane’s anger towards Garroth and Dante had faded as the panic set in. Hand tearing through his hair, he couldn’t help but go through all the possible outcomes of seeing Kawaii~Chan again after last night. ‘What if she held his hand? What if she wanted to kiss him? What if-?’ The doorbell rang and Zane jumped. He stood there, frozen with panic until the doorbell rang again, snapping him back to reality. He power-walked to the door, adjusting his mask, fixing his hair and pulling at his hoodie. Taking a deep breath, he swung open the door and nearly fell over when he saw her.  
Her hair was in flowing waves down her back, a pretty pink bow at her ear and a matching one on her tail, ballet flats of the same colour on her feet. Her dress was sleeveless and snugly fitted up top, short and pleated at the skirt, a thin, pastel pink belt around her middle. She had a matching pastel pink leather choker around her neck, a heart-shaped buckle at her throat. And that wasn’t even the bit that shocked Zane.  
The dress. Was. Black.  
Dark and striking black.  
It looked good on her, no, great on her. Zane felt himself blush and had to force himself to tear his eyes away and look at her face. He was thankful for his mask and fringe, mostly covering his pink cheeks.  
“Hey Zane~Kun” she smiled, her tail gave a gentle swish. Zane noticed how soft it looked.  
“Kawaii~Chan, come in” he stood back, opening the door wide. She pattered in, hair bobbing. Zane felt his blush intensify as he closed the door behind her. Gesturing to the kitchen he said;  
“Groceries are on the bench, why don’t you get the things we need out? I just need to use the bathroom…” he tried keep his voice level and paced, his mind kept spinning and twisting his thoughts. He needed a moment.  
“Sure Zane~Kun, I can do that” she gave him a smile and busied herself with the groceries. The moment he got up the stairs, Zane practically ran to the bathroom. Closing the door and leaning against it, he pulled his mask away and took some huge breaths to steady himself. ‘Was she wearing that dress for him? To impress him or something? No, it couldn’t be. He was letting himself get carried away again. Or was he? What if…’ Zane gave himself a mental slap. ‘Irene… Zane calm down. You’re getting carried away again. You’re just cooking together, whether or not the dress was for you, cooking for Aphmau too. What would she tell you in this situation? He imagined her, chuckling about this, saying something like; ‘really Zane? It’s ok. Its ok to like her, she’s adorable and sweet. But don’t overthink this. You’re probably just hanging out, but if it’s a bit more than that, that’s great too. No big deal right? It’s a good thing if she likes you like that…’  
Reassured, Zane nodded to himself in the mirror, and with reborn confidence he strode out to the kitchen where the Mei’fwa was waiting.  
“Sorry for making you wait Kawaii~Chan” Zane said, pushing casualty into his voice and grabbing cooking utensils from the cupboards.  
“No problem, Kawaii~Chan has already turned on the oven and gotten all the ingredients out” she said with a flourish, giving a little gesture towards them “should we start?” And with a nod from Zane in response; they began to bake.  
…  
Kawaii~Chan felt like she was twinkling, inside and out, the way Zane was looking at her, paying attention to her, seemingly hanging on to every word; it made her feel so special. He was cooperating well today, thus learning quickly. His eye twinkled when she told him he had improved a ton, and he blushed when she took his hands to help show him the best and cleanest way to crack eggs. Soon enough they were placing their batches of cupcakes in the oven (Kawaii~Chan’s looking slightly more appetising). After setting a timer and giving their hands a wash, the two sat down in the lounge room to wait for their treats to bake. There was a long, awkward pause before KC noticed something.  
“Is that Just Dance over there?” she pondered, pointing. Zane looked to where her finger was directed;  
“oh… uh yeah, Garroth likes to ‘show off his moves’ sometimes…” he said with a chuckle. Kawaii~Chan giggled at the thought of Garroth dancing around, over-dramatic.  
“You wanna play?” she asked. Zane looked at her, surprised. “Unless you think you have no chance against my moves” she challenged, striking a pose with jazz hands. Zane snickered.  
“You’re on”  
After playing a fair few different dances, it was plain that Zane was unbeatable. How he had got so good, KC had no idea, but they had fun, flopping back down on the couch after, sweaty and laughing. The oven timer went off and Kawaii~Chan pulled the trays out, laying the cakes out onto a cooling rack. Hers looked perfectly cooked and had risen just the right amount. Zane’s on the other hand, were massive, some had overflown slightly. She heard Zane sigh behind her, close, and when she turned her head, he was leaning over her, looking at the cupcakes and shaking his head.  
“Mine never seem to come out quite right” he said dejectedly “they’re probably no good”. He went to pick them up as to throw them away but Kawaii~chan got there first.  
“Nonsense. All they need is a trim and some pretty decorations and they’ll be perfect!” she beamed at him. He gave her a doubtful look but didn’t try to throw them out anymore. So they let the sweets cool before coating them in sweet pink and purple icing and topping them off with shiny cachous and sugar flowers.  
“Let’s try one of each other’s cupcakes” KC suggested. Zane looked dubious.  
“Ok, but if you get sick off mine, you can’t say I didn’t warn you” he leaned against the bench as he said it, giving her an expectant look. Kawaii~Chan tried not go pink (that’s a first) as she returned it and took a big bite out of one of his cakes, just to make a point. She chewed, noticing how it was kinda uncooked in the middle and not quite sweet enough. She nodded and licked her lips.  
“It’s good. Add a bit more sugar and its perfect Zane~Kun” she purred.  
…  
She had icing on her nose and it was adorable. The big bite she took had her nose just dipping into the lilac icing, leaving a smudge of it there. She was looking up at him, eyes glistening, cheeks rosy, lips pink and her shiny hair curling to frame her petite face. She said something about his cake and then nodded towards her (flawless) cupcakes.  
“Your turn!” she grinned, licking some icing off the one in her hand. Zane looked at the cupcakes, choosing one, he went for the pinkest, cutest one of all. ‘Just to make a point’  
He pulled off his mask and bit in, savouring the perfect sweetness and lightness of the cake made by the Mei'fwa's expert hands.  
…  
She couldn’t help but stare at him when he took off the mask. After all, she’d never seen him without it on. He had freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks, stark against his pale cheeks and, frankly, it was so positively cute on him that Kawaii~Chan was really struggling not to squeal. When he moved the cupcake away from his mouth, there were two little marks of icing under his bottom lip.  
“You look like some sort of vampire Zane~Kun” she giggled, laughing harder when his face flushed bright pink.  
“You can talk!” he spluttered, pointing at his nose and nodding at her. Kawaii~Chan put a finger to her nose and felt a large blotch of icing. Now it was her turn to blush. Zane barked with laughter before his face fell, a serious, stern expression on his face.  
“But in all seriousness… I am a sprinkle cupcake vampire and I will get you” he warned, face completely straight. Kawaii~Chan’s eyes widened. He let out a hiss, fingers poised to strike and made clawing motions with his hands. They both broke out into laughter. Kawaii~Chan noticed when he laughed, his eyebrows would pull up in the middle, face up, and his shoulders would shake, mouth wide open and eyes closed, a nice, booming laugh pushing out of him.  
…  
When she laughed, she hunched her shoulders and let her head fall downwards, fingers over her mouth as waves of giggles escaped her lips. Zane felt good. He felt happier than he’d ever been in a long time, certainly since the lodge. Could she alone do this to him? He felt funny, cool and just… good. Not something he was particularly used to… Only something he had gotten a small taste of when he and Aphmau became best friends. But here was this feeling in full swing and he liked it. He liked her.  
He startled with the realisation. He really did like her, a lot... She was so pretty and sweet and kind and funny and helpful and lovable and definitely adorable. So many things that she was. And Zane couldn’t get enough of them.  
…  
So funny and cool and handsome (she had no idea how much so until a few minutes ago) and attentive and cute and protective of the people he cared about. She’d seen what he was like with Aphmau, Aaron and, lately (and to KC’s surprise), Garroth. It was something she admired and would do anything to be someone that he always wanted to be happy and healthy. He was unique. His smiles were rare, special. And making him laugh make her almost giddy with happiness.  
“Thanks for teaching me Kawaii~Chan” Zane said softly, and Kawaii~Chan was pulled out of her thoughts. “I appreciate it”  
“Oh! N-no problem Zane~Kun!” she perked up. “Let’s just say I was paying you back for helping me be more serious… remember?”  
Zane huffed with laughter. “I agree with that statement ‘Miss Chan’” he said, acting all professional. KC giggled.  
…  
“We should bring these over to Aphmau~Senpai…” She said, looking out the window, across the road at the red house. Zane started packing the cakes onto a tray.  
“Sure thing”  
They left the house and crossed the street, Zane having a massive debate take place inside his head. Should he? No. Yes? She did it, after all… it was no big deal to her right? He wanted to. So bad. Yes? No? Yes? No…  
Aphmau opened the door for them with a small smile, telling them to come inside before walking to the lounge room ahead of them. Kawaii~Chan looked up at Zane and he didn’t even get time to finish his thought before he found himself pressing a quick kiss on her soft cheek. She blushed and he was pretty sure he did too. Rushing inside, Zane pulled up his mask. Repeating the same thought over and over; Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there’s a bigger chapter out.  
> Sorry it took ages. I’ve had to do a show this week (my school production was very demanding and I’m sooooo tired now) so I’ve been busy.  
> And sorry if things seemed to drag and then speed up. I had to write this in pieces due to tech issues >:P  
> But, thus, interaction between our two halves. Finally.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed. And thanks to one of my commenters, Puffykinz on ArchiveOfOurOwn (I’m posting this on two different fanfic websites btw) for a useful idea that I managed to incorporate into this story.  
> I know that there aren’t many of you reading this story yet. But thanks for the support. I really appreciate it.  
> So give me feedback please and bear with me and my writing infrequencies :/  
> Love,  
> ~Wishful
> 
> P.s. I got the idea the choker KC is wearing in this chapter from fan art by JPArtist ‘Pastel Goth Café Zane-Chan’ only in that pic Zane is the one wearing the choker >w<  
> http://jpdrawsalot.deviantart.com/art/ZaneChan-Cafe-Date-684163073


	4. Aphmoo's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmoo is suspicious (and missing Aaron ;n;) and is determined to do something about this budding relationship…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They were acting strange. Kawaii~Chan kept looking at Zane, as if trying to read him, and Zane kept not looking at Kawaii~Chan, as if refusing to let her. Aphmau knew what was going on immediately. There was something going on between them, something more than friendship, and Aphmau was going to find out, whether they liked it or not. After all, they were her friends. And friends who had pried and tried to accelerate her relationship with Aaron those months ago nonetheless…

Aaron…

No, she mustn’t think about that right now. She had a mission.

Operation Zane~Chan.

Aphmau giggled at her title, causing the two to look over at her, questioning expressions on their faces. They looked at each other, silently sharing an inquisitive looks before they apparently remembered something together and looked away again, blush creeping up both of their faces. They then went back to their routine. The Mei'fwa stealing glances and Zane looking purposefully looking busy with other things.

Aphmau decided that she would pummel a confession out of Zane later.

After a pause dripping with discomfort, Aphmau sighed and spoke up.

"So what are we cooking for dinner you two?" she said, pretending to be oblivious to their caper.

Both of her friends stared at her before spurting out assertions.

"Zane~Kun and Kawaii~Chan can handle the dinner Aphmau~Senpai" the cat-girl said hastily "You just go relax!"

"Yes Aphmau, you go catch up on My Little Horsies" Zane agreed firmly "We got this"

The distraction of Horsies caught Aphmau just long enough for Zane to whisk her away to the living room before darting back into the kitchen with the Mei'fwa. Aphmau grudgingly plopping herself down on the plush red couch. She turned on the show, but her mind was distracted with the recent development between her two friends.

"Perfect" she muttered, rubbing her hands together in a mock evil fashion that would make her best friend proud.

After a while delicious smells started to waft through to Aphmau from the kitchen. Zane wandered over to see where she was up to in the show.

"So… Zane…" Aphmau spoke up "How are things going with you and Kawaii~Chan…?" He gulped.

"Oh! Just.. _Ahem_ just fine!" Zane said, sounding exactly not fine "We're kinda friends now…yeah, friends…" His mind seemed to wander and Aphmau stifled a giggle.

"Friends huh?" she chuckled "nothing more?"

"O-of course Aphmau!" Zane said, a blush creeping up under his mask "Why? What are you suggesting?"

"Oh nothing…" Aphmau assured him, tone sly "it's just… I can't help but notice the time you guys have been spending together… and I know of your fascination for all things pink and cute" Zane looked at her, as if daring her to continue at the risk of angering him. Aphmau persisted; "…your love for things _Kawaii~"_ Aphmau giggled as Zane spluttered. "aPhMAu!" he said, voice unsteady "wHat? WhY??" Aphmau positively cackled until she heard a voice behind her.

"Aphmau~Senpai? What's so funny?" Kawaii~Chan said. Zane went white.

"Oh, _Kawaii~_ Chan" Aphmau struggled to keep a straight face "I was meaning to ask you, just out of curiousity… what would be your ideal date?"

She went pinker than her hair, letting out a strange 'meep!' sound.

Not the reaction Aphmau was expecting. She thought the Mei'fwa would start babbling out cute romantic situations at rapid speed but Kawaii~Chan seemed speechless. After a minute, the cat-girl finally spoke up.

"uhm, well… Kawaii~Chan hasn't given it much thought…" the girl's tail twitched nervously "K-Kawaii~Chan w-wouldn't mind… movies are nice though… maybe getting an ice-cream afterwards together too…"

"Aaaaaw! That sound adorable!" Aphmau cooed, looking sideways at Zane who seemed immersed in his thoughts. Oh what Aphmau _wouldn't_ give to know what. And she was willing to bet KC felt the same.

A smoky smell faintly filled Aphmau's nostrils and Kawaii~Chan yelped, rushing into the kitchen. Zane followed, growling quietly at Aphmau who only chuckled to herself.

She was honestly really happy for them, they certainly seemed to have something between them. even if it was just as Zane claimed _; Friendship_ … that was good. she wanted Zane to make friends and Kawaii~Chan was one of the best friends Aphmau had.

But Aphmau was not going to pretend she'd forgotten what the Mei'fwa had disclosed to her and Katelyn during one of their late night truth-or-dare games in college.

_"I have a thing for dark guys" Kawaii~Chan giggled, sleepily "something about them… seems unpredictable. And it's adorable if they turn out to have a soft heart… like a sweet gooey centre of a dark chocolate treat" she giggled again and the other two joined in._

Zane unquestionably qualified.

And it was definitely true what Aphmau had said to Zane. He did like cute things, especially cute _pink_ things. Whether that spread to his taste in women, she couldn't assume. But she remembered his reaction to Michi when they'd attended the valentines group date together. Repulsion. He wanted nothing to do with her. (fair enough, she was a bad egg) (understatement)

But based off how he'd been behaving when Aphmau was teasing him, there was substance in her words.

 

She didn't want to assume…

…but she _hoped…_

…there was a spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY IRENE I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING AND THAT DESPITE THE KUDOS I'VE BEEN RECEIVEING AND THE COMMENTS I'VE NEGLECTED THIS STORY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH
> 
> Ok… I'm calm now.  
> In all seriousness, I'm so so sorry for not updating this. I was stuck. Completely and utterly stuck with what to do, what to write.  
> In the want to write but the stuckedness, I ended up starting 4 other stories.  
> Yep  
> I'm the worst.
> 
> I decided to take a step back, I caught up on starlight (so cute tho omg), wrote a Zane~Chan one-shot and looked at fanart for ages until I was in the mindset and just WROTE.
> 
> And here we go. It's short but it's something.  
> I'm thinking that to reach my end goal for this fic I'll only have a couple more chapters…  
> So hang in there and please excuse my neglection…  
> Please leave feedback and kudos!  
> Love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	5. Emotions are the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day wraps up quite badly, to understate.

The rest of the night passed without much incident. Aphmau mostly stopped hassling Zane and Kawaii~Chan, however she seemed to revel in their awkwardness. Every time Kawaii~Chan squealed quietly and fumbled with whatever she was holding because Zane said something to or about her, you could see a smug, satisfied smile on the black-haired woman's tired face.  
Zane (who's night had originally turned for the worse) began to realise that he and the Mei'fwa were making Aphmau enjoy herself, so he relaxed a little and joked with her. Soon Kawaii~Chan caught on and joined in and before long, somehow, Aphmau seemed to have forgotten her woes. For that one evening, the old Aphmau returned, untroubled by her separation with her boyfriend if only for an instance.

 

That all died shortly after the doorbell had rang. Aphmau went to answer it, still giggling at a joke about Pinkie-Cake's underpants that Zane had told her. She opened to the door and at first the exchange seemed good. Zane heard her squeal with delight and could just see her hugging the arrival. The soft sound of the visitor talking in hushed tones creased Zane's forehead. He heard a soft gasp from Aphmau and he stood up from the table, eyes on her. But Aphmau only took something from the visitors outstretched hand and closed the door slowly with a choked "thank you."

She pattered up the stairs, her original visitors apparently forgotten.

Not long after that, he heard her soft cries. He could only guess it had something to do with Aaron.

 

Deciding it would be best to give her some space first (this took some serious restraint on Zane's part), he started to clear away the dinner things, Kawaii~Chan joined him a moment later.

 

"Poor Aphmau~Senpai" she murmured, her voice full of sadness. Seeing her lovely face look so melancholy sent a pain through his chest. He didn't want her to be sad.

Guilt twisted his stomach some, he was more worried about this girl than his best friend who'd been in constant pain for months.

 

"Kawaii~Chan will go check on her" she decided, grabbing the last cupcake on a little plate and going to walk up the stairs. Zane stuck out an arm to stop her, the plate almost slipping from her grasp.

  
"No, she just needs some time" he said, looking forward. He knew that if he looked at her, he would let her do whatever she wanted. This wasn’t the time for that.

 

"Zane~Kun, please let Kawaii~Chan through" her voice help surprise and a sternness he didn't know she had in her. But he stood his ground.

 

"No. She'll come down when she's ready" he assured her.

 

"Zane, let me through" she said, all cutesy tones gone. A harsh moment of silence between them when neither of them moved.

Then a loud sob echoed down the stairs and the Mei'fwa jerked forwards. He grabbed her arm at the same time and the cupcake and plate flew out of her hand. They both tensed up as the plate surged forwards and, with a loud crash, broke into a dozen pieces.

 

All sounds of crying upstairs ceased completely as the two remained frozen, Kawaii~Chan perched on one foot, her wrist warm in Zane's hand. They surveyed the damage, icing smeared across the floor with crumbs thrown everywhere amongst the smashed plate. There was some shuffling above them before Aphmau appeared at the top of the stairs, Aarons red bandana tied over her eyes once more and tear streaks shining on her cheeks.

They looked guiltily up at her, still frozen in place. Only when she began to descend did the two of them move. Zane walked up to her, muttering his apologies whilst Kawaii~Chan hurried about, cleaning up the mess with her ears lying flat in shame and sadness.

 

Aphmau was more than forgiving about the plate and the mess, but shortly after they cleaned up she told them she was tired and Zane and Kawaii~Chan left.

Zane watched as the Mei'fwa walked next door to her own home. He couldn't bring himself to move until he saw her bedroom light turn on behind pink lace curtains. Shaking himself mentally, he crossed back over the street to his own house, ignoring Garroth asking how his night was and even sparing Laurance a death stare when he said that Zane looked as though My Little Horsies had been cancelled.

 

After showering and brushing his teeth until there was no taste of Kawaii~Chan's sugary icing left, he crawled under his black duvet. He'd had more than enough happen in one day and he couldn't help but feel like there was a lot to blame on the events of the previous night.  
It'd woke him up in a strange mood and Garroth noticed so he went shopping with Zane and they met Dante there. He'd gotten angry at them and so he wasn't mentally prepared for Kawaii~Chan's visit and so he'd become rash and emotionally unstable and stupidly kissed her on the cheek. Then there was tension between them both at dinner and that only worsened the situation with Aphmau.

 

The night before…

That was the reason this had happened.

He needed to set things straight.

 

He opened his text conversation with KC and began typing.

 

_Hey._  
_Sorry for what happened tonight, I shouldn't have been so forceful._  
_I'm also sorry for.._

_Kissing your cheek._

_Look, I think you're pretty cool but I'm already kind of…_

_How to put it…_

_An 'extremely confused emotional wreck' if I'm going a bit harsh on myself._

_I don't know how you feel about me or anything and I'm not going to assume, but whatever is happening right now… for now… I just want to be your friend._

_Thanks._

 

He pressed send and waited until it had been seen. He then silenced his phone and attempted sleep.

He wouldn't see Kawaii~Chan's reply until morning.

 

**Hey Zane~Kun**

**You don't need to say sorry for anything! I'm also sorry though, for being too forceful on my own part.**  
**And, Kawaii~Chan thinks you're right.**  
**friends sound like a good idea. But, Kawaii~Chan thinks you're… pretty cool too.**

**Anyway, good night Zane~kun, thanks for cooking with me today. Kawaii~Chan had a lot of fun.**

**Ciao~**

**KC =^w^=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'ma just accept that the chapters of this fic are all shorter than I usually write. The next chapter will be the last.  
> Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for supporting this fic!   
> Almost every day I get emails saying this has gotten Kudos and it's super encouraging. (especially considering this is probably my least favourite of my fics rn)
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter!  
> Loads of love,
> 
> ~Wishful


	6. Confusing Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, naming the finale chapter the beginning  
> I so cool right? :3
> 
> Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR LE SUPPORT  
> MUCH APPRECIATE  
> Xx
> 
> Also, this is set the night before the other chapters, just to clarify.  
> Again, love you and thanks <3

_The night before_

 

Zane reached the front door and rapped his knuckles on the hard wood. He heard TV sounds inside before the scrabbling of someone trying to get the door. As he waited, he absent-mindedly looked at the house itself, he particularly like how the thin stain-glass panes surrounding the door were light blue and pink, matching the inhabitants preferred colours and hair. A lucky coincidence.

The door opened and Zane was relieved to see it was Kawaii~Chan, the very person he'd been meaning to talk to. Also, he still didn't like Katelyn much. Their relationship still held a substantial amount of hostility despite the times they'd hung out together with Aphmau.

 

"Zane!?" The Mei'fwa blinked her golden eyes in surprise. She was wearing bright pink checked flannel pyjama pants and a pale pink t-shirt, little white bunny slippers on her feet. It was adorable but Zane thought it'd be weird if he said anything.

 

"No 'kun' eh?" he said instead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what she was watching. "You're watching that 'Miraculous' show, or whatever it's called?

 

Kawaii~Chan perked up, eyes shining.

 

"Yes! Have you seen it? It's SOOO cute!! The ship is ADORABLE! And Marinette is so amazing, making clothes and cooking sweet-"

 

"Kinda like you I guess" he said and he could have sworn she blushed slightly "but no, I haven't seen it. Aphmau keeps trying to make me but I'm not too sure about it…"

 

"You should! Kawaii~Chan seriously recommends it" she smiled, obviously lost in thought about the show. A moment later, her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, apparently remembering something.

 

"So… what're you doing here Zane~Kun?" she asked, curious once again.

 

"Oh, right" he cleared his throat and found his words. "So, you texted me about meeting to cook something for Aphmau before we went to her place tomorrow. I was about to reply but then my phone died and Garroth, the idiot, had borrowed and lost my charger. Again.

"So I was trying to ask if I could borrow his phone to text you but he and Laurance were being stupid and loud, playing some video game and messing around, so nothing I was trying to say was penetrating his thick skull

"So I thought it would be easiest if I just came over real quick to give my reply, considering you live across the road"

 

Kawaii~Chan nodded like she understood, but still looked mildly bewildered.

 

"Um, so, I thought it'd be a good idea to make her cupcakes, because she used to always make me them and I know you're good at making all kinds of sweets" Zane said, noticing her ears and tail perk up at his compliment. "We could do it at my house, I'm pretty sure Garroth and Laurance are going out with some friends tomorrow, so no one'd be in the way…?"

 

The Mei'fwa nodded and they agreed on a time. Zane was in the process of saying goodnight and walking home when he interrupted suddenly.

 

"Oh! W-wait, Zane!"

He flicked his head back to look at her, noting she seemed slightly nervous, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Uh… You really should, um, watch this show" she gestured towards her TV in the next room where the show was still paused. Now he was confused.

 

"I-if you want, you can watch some with me…?" she asked, looking down at her hands which clasped together "That is, i-if you weren't busy… It really is quite good and you might like it"

 

Zane considered her for a moment before replying.

"Alright, when?"

 

"Kawaii~Chan meant n-now…" She looked back up quickly, blushing. He blinked stupidly in surprise before fully processing her offer. He wasn't doing anything right now, in fact he'd rather not be at his own home considering his house-mates, and he was kind of interested in the show… besides, he didn't mind Kawaii~Chan much anymore, not since they'd become better friends the past few months.

 

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that" he smiled despite knowing she couldn't see it behind his mask "That is, if you're sure..?"

 

"Absolutely!" she said, golden eyes sparkling, before gesturing him inside. He followed her to the lounge room and sat down on the pastel pink couch.

She found the first episode for him and they sat in silence, watching. He would have found the comfortable silence they shared as they watched intriguing, had he not been distracted by the show. After a few episodes it was clear he was going to enjoy the series immensely and he began to find himself laughing along with her at the funny moment, feeling tense and slightly worried for the characters when something went wrong. They were about halfway through the season when she got up and brought back warm chocolate-chip cookies that must have been baking in the oven. She turned to find the next episode and he took a bite of one.

 

"These are… really, really good Kawaii~Chan…" he said, demolishing the rest of the cookie and picking up another. Her tail swished happily.

 

"Thanks! It's Kawaii~Chan's special secret recipe!"

 

"I… I'm not very good at baking" he said a moment later, pulling his mask back up after finishing his cookie "I mostly just get Aphmau to make sweets for me"

The Mei'fwa turned around, a peculiar expression on her face. She visibly swallowed before continuing, her ear twitching nervously.

 

"I… could teach you…?" she said. Zane blinked widely, processing her offer. After a moment's consideration he nodded.

 

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Kawaii~Chan"

 

"If you want, we can start tomorrow. We can bake some cupcakes for Aphmau~Senpai!" she smiled brightly and Zane felt himself smiling back.

 

"Sounds good"

 

Kawaii~Chan selected the next video and they waited for it to load. Zane studied her carefully.

 

"Kawaii~Chan…" he started. Her ear twitched.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"…nothing" he looked away, out the window to his house across the street where the windows bottom half of the house were lit up. A moment of silence passed between the two.

 

"Zane~Kun?" she said in a small voice, nervous and quiet. He didn't turn around.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're… you're really…"

 

"What?" he flicked his head back towards her finally. Their eyes met before she forcibly looked down and the remote in her hands as if contemplating what button to push. She took a deep breath before continuing.

 

"Have you always been like this?" she said. Zane stared.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like, genuinely kind when you want to be, and perfectly friendly too" she paused before continuing "was it all just underneath a guise or something?"

 

"I don't know" he said, assuming that 'it all' meant his harsh actions towards everyone "To be honest I've never thought of myself as those things before and I always have a hard time understanding why people don't mind spending time with me"

 

"Well don't" she said simply.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why shouldn't people want to? I mean, you can be a bit blunt or harsh sometimes, but it's honest. I like that you can be perfectly clear about your opinion of things, I rarely have to be wary of whether or not you're trying not to hurt my feelings about something."

She smiled down at her lap where her hands were loosely clasped together "It's kinda refreshing actually"

 

He looked at her. It was strange, she was acting differently. Maybe she really had taken his 'lessons in seriousness' to heart. He felt himself smile again.

 

The rest of the night went mostly without incident. However, several episodes later, when Zane was leaving; He bid KC goodnight and started walking through her front garden.

When he reached the gate he heard her jog up behind him. He turned to find her outstretched hand and the last cookie rested there, he looked back up at her before taking it.

Zane nodded in thanks and started walking away again. Pulling down his mask to take a bite, he saw a flash of pink before two arms were flung around him. She pulled him down quickly and planted a kiss on his pale cheek. Flushing bright pink to match her hair, Kawaii~Chan tore back up to her door and slammed it shut behind her. Thus, leaving Zane blushing from the roots of his pitch black hair to his neck to stagger home, completely and utterly bewildered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE's THE END AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
> Thank you all so much for loving this fic even when I was having trouble loving it myself. In fact, the reason this took so long to update each time was just coz I wasn't enjoying it so much *shrug* but it's over now, so that’s cool. :3
> 
> BUT DO NOT DESPAIR MY FELLOW ZANE~CHAN/ZANA SHIPPERS AND APHMAU LOVERS!  
> I have two other fics about those two that I'm writing and will update more because I enjoy writing them significantly more than this one (I hate to say it but it's true).  
> I'll put the links below:
> 
> Who are you? (chatfic) (if u've never read a chatfic; read a chatfic. I find them hilarious and generally great)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12399327/chapters/28212999
> 
> Short of Breath (MCD au that I made which I'm kinda proud of)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862024/chapters/26783019
> 
> I also co-write a oneshot series that is has a bunch of One-shots and drabbles from different fandoms. I've written one Zane~Chan fic there and there will probs be more to come:  
> Setting Sail  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11680116
> 
> Again, THANK YOU MY LOVELIES~<3
> 
> ~Wishful

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out my DeviantArt! https://01wishfulthinking10.deviantart.com/


End file.
